


Clothes make the man

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-fic for "Heatwave + pants"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes make the man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mick always thought that he was a practical man. His costumes didn´t have any fancy, unnecessary extra features: It was fire-proof, the flame-thrower was attached to it and he had the means to extinguish fire when it got out of hand - although that option was not one of his favorites.

The other Rogues however...ridiculous.  
Piper looked like his namesake, right out of the pages from a fairytale book with the stupid hat, the green tights and even pixie-boots. Mark always reminded him of a performing stage-magician with his puffy sleeves and the mask. Boomer..had a silly hat.  
But JJ...yellow-blue striped pants? Really? They basically screamed "Hey, I´m here. Brightly colored moving target!" Highly impractical...  
Mick learned that JJ was more than a goofball, that he was an disbelievingly clever conman and never did anything without a purpose. Even the pants.

"Underestimation, Mick. Come on, would you take a guy with a rubber chicken and striped pants for full?" That made sense to Mick.  
"Besides, they show off my-"  
On the other hand, maybe not.


End file.
